


My Angel

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Balthazar being your very protective guardian angel and while you sleep at night, he uses his wings to protect you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

You dropped your bag by the door. You rubbed your face tiredly. You had hunted with the boys again. You heard fluttering of wings and you turned your head. “Balthazar…”

 

“Hello there darling.” He said looking at you.

 

You arched your back causing your back to pop. You moaned out in pain. Now you wished that you didn’t get thrown into that wall by that damn witch.

 

Balthazar looked at you. “Y/N, darling, are you alright?”

 

“Got thrown into a wall by a witch.”

 

“Let me see it love.” Balthazar said moving towards you.

 

You rolled up your shirt a little bit.

 

Balthazar felt his ire rise. He didn’t like seeing you like this not in the least bit. He lightly pressed his hand onto your back. He healed your back. “There you go love.”

 

You rolled your shirt down. You looked at Balthazar tiredly. “I’m gonna change my close.”

 

“You look tired love.”

 

You nodded your head.

 

“Go and change…”

 

“You’ll still be here?”

 

“I’m your guardian angel love… I’ll always be here.”

 

You smiled grabbing your clothes. You slipped into the bathroom and changed your clothes. You came back out and walked to the bed. You threw the covers back. You crawled into the bed. You watched Balthazar remove his shoes and got into the bed next to you. You began to slowly drift off to sleep.

 

Balthazar moved his wings over you in a protective shield. He would not allow harm come to you. Ever since he had become your guardian angel he would not allow any type of harm come to you. He should have been with you when you were on your case with the brothers, but Cas had called him and he had some work to do. He should have told Cas to flutter off. Because you were now hurt and it was his fault. He could not protect you the way that he needed to. He wrapped his arm around your middle in a protective manner.

 

You turned on your side and cuddled up to him even more. This was the one thing that you liked to do and it didn’t matter who. It was more important that it was him instead of Dean or Sam. You were the most comfortable with Balthazar.

 

He swore to himself that nothing else would happen to you. Cas would not get in his way of protecting you. He was going to be going in an overprotective mode even more. He wanted to make sure that no harm would come to you.

 

 


End file.
